


Pilgrimage

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Sunnydale always brings you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Travel

After spending seven years of her life just trying to survive the place, the fact that she had escaped its destruction should have kept her far away. But she couldn’t stay away any more than she could stay dead. Spike hadn’t been able to stay away either. Every time he left Sunnyhell, he would come back. Maybe it was due to the Hellmouth; something got into your blood and made it a part of you. Maybe she came back for the memories, good and bad.

Buffy smiled. Or maybe she wanted to make sure it hadn’t all been a dream.


End file.
